


The Captain's Favorite

by theoneandonlysunwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pirates, Rwby Original Characters, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlysunwitch/pseuds/theoneandonlysunwitch
Summary: Another fic of mine that I wrote earlier this year. The song that helped inspire this fic is Bring on the Men from Jekyll & Hyde: The Gothic Musical Thriller - The Complete Work. I love this song so much.Please enjoy this one! Hope you all have a wonderful day!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The Captain's Favorite

It is always a cat and mouse game. Always. There is no other way to explain the ebb and flow that there is when it comes to pirates and the law. The pirates always viewed the chase as a game. The navy on the other hand were a sour bunch, never having any fun with the pirates. They were stiff and all business. 

Captain Dandi found the thrill in the game refreshing. The Golden Rose crew would purposefully lead the navy towards their location for the chase. THe coastal towns would soon be crawling with naval officers when the Golden Rose docked. The locals always knew when it was time for fun. The golden mast of the Golden Rose was the signal for people to place their bets and ready themselves for a couple of days of chaos and mayhem. The young female went by many names. All ranging from Bastard Captain, Siren of the Sea, Golden Siren, or her favorite the Golden Witch. This was the nickname that her rival Commodore Ironwood gave her. The young woman had the habit of making several naval men fall for her silver tongue and charms, causing her to slip away from Ironwood’s grasp. 

Ever since Dandi became captain of the Golden Rose, she has evaded the respected Commodore many times. Even several of Ironwood’s captains failed to get close to the rumored Pirate Queen. Ironwood could not even get imprisoned pirates to give up her location. She was a kind and benevolent captain but she has thorns everywhere listening. One word and you end up in a watery grave.This cat and mouse game between Captain Lyons and Commodore Ironwood was beginning to stain the reputation of the commodore. Many began to question the older man’s abilities to capture a silly, delusional girl. Even Ironwood began to question his own merit. There had been a number of times where the blonde siren was in his grasps and she managed to slip through every single time. How did the man know that she evaded him? He would always awake to a rose made of gold on his bed. He was not going to deny himself the pleasures of a woman. But he would never admit to anyone that he had allowed the pirate to capture his heart and groin on multiple occasions. 

Ironwood had received another hint. This time the hint came from the captain herself. A map with an ‘x’ and her signature xoxo. How unfortunate, he was unable to chase after her this time round. The older gentleman sighed as he waved his hand to the lad by the door. “Please bring in Lieutenant Floren to me.” The boy nodded as he quickly left the room, the door closing loudly behind him. He turned away from the door as he looked out the window. Ironwood himself was being sent off to deal with some troublings in the west country. Some measly up and coming pirate gangs, new kids to the block. Probably chasing fame after hearing the stories of Captain Lyons and others like her. “Let’s see what your little thorns tell you Lyons.” The commodore smirked to himself as he waited for Floren to arrive. 

Moments later a quick knock was on the door. “Commodore Ironwood. It is me. Lieutenant Floren.” The commodore turned back around with a smile. “Come in Floren. I have been waiting for you.” Not a moment after the older gentleman spoke, a bright, young man opened the door entering rather quickly. “I came as quickly as I could Commodore Ironwood.You need me for something?” Ironwood smiled at the redhead as he walked closer to the desk. “You are fine Ehlu. And you can drop the formalities behind closed doors and when your father is not around.” Ehlu relaxed a bit as he sat down in the chair across from Ironwood. “But yes I do need you for something. You have been working hard to make the Floren name proud. I have a task for you. It will most likely result in a promotion from Lieutenant to Captain.” The boy perked up hearing the mention of promotion. James continued to speak. “I know your father would be extremely proud to hear such a thing to happen to the Floren name.” The redhead nodded. “It would definitely be a great deal for my family.” The boy responded. “What is it that I will have to do?” 

The commodore pointed to the map on the table. “As you know, I am being sent to the west. I have been asked to deal with some up and coming pirates. Easy stuff but they want me to do it. I guess as a way to show who is still in charge here.” The younger man looked at Ironwood with some confusion. “I know this is a lot to ask a new officer. But since your father is your father, I figured it would be best to give it to you instead of someone else.” Ehlu stood up for a second. “I am not sure what you mean James. I am trying my best to not let my name get me any handouts.” Ironwood laughed as he nodded. “I know you are. Just calm down. I need you to go after the Golden Witch. I am sure your father has muttered her less savory moniker, Bastard Captain.” This caused the boy to laugh. “Of course. A female captain who has bested his every attempt to rule the seas. Has she reared her face for another meet up?” Ironwood sighed. The boy was smart but this could spell disaster. “Yes she has. Captain Dandi Lyons. The youngest but most infamous captains on our seas right now. She is the Captain of the Golden Rose and she has many eyes and ears everywhere. So I am sure she already knows that you will be after her and not I. And because of this, I must warn you boy. Beware her charm. She is not called the Siren of the Seas for nothing.” Ironwood focused on the map. He continued to talk to the young man about everything he knew about the Captain, excluding the more risque details about him and her. He had to make sure the man was prepared for this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the opposite side of the continent, the Golden Rose swayed gently in the sea. The ship was lively as the crew prepared themselves to dock in the port town of Valencia. It was to be the most rowdy and dangerous of the chase this time round. The Golden Rose has kept hidden for the last three months, exploring for sacred treasure and mythologies before coming back to the mortal realm of reality. The only place that was quiet in comparison to the rest of the ship, was the Captain quarters. The gentle breeze drifted into the room as a little bird flew into the room and landed on the outstretched hand. A quiet set of chirps and a sigh later, the little sparrow returned to its perch in the corner of the room. “Not pleasing news I am guessing?” An older gentleman spoke up from the messy bed as he lazily sat up looking at the window. There in the chair, the infamous blonde captain sat with a pipe in hand. “I wouldn’t say that. Just an interesting development. Did you know that the Floren bastard had a pup? Our dearest Ironwood is sending the young lad after me instead of himself. Something about those new guppies in the Wonderland terrority, that is where Ironwood will be.” Dandi took a long drag from the pipe in her hand. “This will be interesting though my dear Pan. Would it not be fun to ruin that man’s reputation even more? Could you imagine? What everyone will think when the Golden Rose crew out bested his own son. I can hear the man screaming now.” 

The woman sat the pipe down, leaving her chair and returning to the bed. She laid down next to the man as she looked up at him. “I guess there is no use in speculating at this moment though. The poor boy has no idea what Ironwood is sending him into.” Pan chuckled as he nodded. He took a quick swig of his flask before looking back at the blonde. “This is true. The boy might shit his pants and faint. It won’t be much fun but that could happen.” The captain let out a scoff as she rolled her eyes. “I hope not. But I am wondering if we should alter the original plan. Go back to plan Siren’s Play. Especially since this will be the Floren heir’s first time dealing with us.” The blonde male sighed softly as he shook his head. “Are you planning to bed the heir while you are at it?” Dandi laughed as she shrugged her shoulders. “Who knows? Maybe. We have to see what he looks like. You know I only go for works of art.” “Then why the hell am I included?” The man lazily rolled his eyes as he leaned back. “Oh shut up. You know why. Even when you insist that I am out of my mind.” Another scoff followed by another swig. “Don’t even remark then. If you are going to be like that, you can inform the crew that we will be playing the Siren’s Play or you can take another swig and lay down with me. It will be a couple of days before we can be lazy like this again.” Pan sat there for a second before taking one last swig before he laid back down beside the younger blonde. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making way with the assistance of the gentle breeze, the massive black ship tell-tell of the navy could see the port of Valencia on the horizon. A cry from the crow’s nest came echoing down, alerting all that the Golden Rose had been spotted. Ehlu stepped out of the captain’s quarters as he grabbed the spyglass, looking into it. From what he could tell, there was no activity on the pirate ship. Humming softly, the redhead put the spyglass away. “What are you thinking about doing Lieutenant?” A male with green hair spoke up as he walked up to the Lieutenant. “As much as I want to just take the ship, Commodore Ironwood advised against that. Especially since Captain Lyons is skilled in magic. Or so are the rumors.” The young Lieutenant sighed softly. “Ironwood was not sure what plan the Golden Rose were going to run. He warned me about them all. But that makes it all the harder to decide how we should go forward.” He leaned against the railing looking over the sea. “If I may be so bold Lieutenant Floren…. Do the opposite of what Commodore Ironwood has advised you.” The words spoken by the boy shocked him. “Now that is very bold of you Quartermaster  Artemidoros. What would the Commodore or even perhaps your father think of such words?” The slim man froze for a moment. “It matters not what they think. Both have had their own shortcomings when it comes with the Siren Witch. We are a new generation of naval officers Ehlu, we must learn from their mistakes and move forward with ensuring that the good of the kingdom is upheld.” Orion held a serious look as he too looked out at the ocean. 

Before Ehlu could respond, a little sparrow landed directly in front of him on the railing. The little bird danced on the rail for a moment before Ehlu realized that there was something tied to its leg. Gently grabbing the little bird, the Lieutenant removed the little note before releasing the bird. “Well that is rather odd.” He spoke mostly to himself as he unrolled the note to read. 

**_Come now Floren. You know that the Artemidoros brat is right. Stop stalling. Come and play._ **

**_Xoxo Captain Lyons._ **

The little sparrow chirped impatiently as it flew up to Ehlu’s face, flapping its wings. The naval officer huffed in embarrassment as he swatted at the bird. “How in the seven hells. Shoo you annoyance. Tell that blasted wench, she will get caught.” He growled. This outburst seemingly satisfied the sparrow as it tweeted once before flying over to Orion. Before the quartermaster could react, the little bird proceeded to defecate on his arm before speeding off to the port of Valencia. This caused Ehlu to laugh as the green-haired boy shouted profanities at the bird. Without skipping a beat, Ehlu turned on his heels. “Full sails ahead. The chase has begun, men. The Siren Witch will be caught!” He shouted over the railing, met by the loud cheering from the crew as they set about speeding to the docks of the town. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the most popular tavern in Valencia, The Blinded Fox, surrounded by her merry crew, Dandi laughed out loud. “Another round on me. Tonight the fun begins!” She raised her mug high in the air. A rowdy cheer and clinking of mugs, the tavern was lively with the growing excitement of the next round of cat and mouse. The blonde finished her drink, setting the mug loudly on the table. She stood up and smiled. “Siren’s Play will be commencing soon. Enjoy your final moments of pleasure before the thrill starts ladies and gentlemen. I take my leave to prepare myself. Remember the rules, tease the boys and the finish quickly. Throw them off the real purpose of this game. Goodbye for now, until we meet again in the soft glow of the Golden Rose.” She bowed to the full tavern. Another loud cheer was heard as she made her way to the back of the tavern. 

With the sound of the rowdy tavern softing, the blonde made her way to a scarlet door at the very back of the tavern. The pirate captain stopped at the door, rapping a little rhythm on the door. With a quick swing, a petite white-hair woman stood before Dandi. Before the blonde could speak, the petite woman slapped her across the face before turning on her heels retreating into the room. “Awww come on Cadence. Is that any way to greet an old friend?” Cadence angrily moved her hands as she sat down in front of a mirror. “Now Dandi. You expected her not to be upset after you left the way you did last time? Tsk. How cheeky of you.” The blonde groaned silently as she turned to look at the other blonde in the room. “Yeah. Yeah. I know Alexis. But she knew it wasn’t going to be a long one. Especially with Ironwood on our heels. Besides, this time will be different.” This piqued the mute girl’s attention. She slightly turned in her seat. “How is this time going to be different Lyons?” Alexis asked as she moved closer. “It has to be really good for us to let you take over the show for the evening.” Dandi smirked. “Ironwood is not here. He sent the Floren pup in his stead. A rookie. A newbie with a newbie crew. Full of heated blood and easy to sway. Perfect for the show and for the game.” 

The silence in the room grew as Dandi waited for a response. “That overglorified bastard had a child? A woman actually let that rat touch her?” Dandi shrugged her shoulders at Alexis’ questions. “I am trying not to think of that process actually happening. That is one man I would not even dream of touching, not even with a ten foot pole. But his son on the other hand. I have heard he is quite the looker.” Dramatic as ever, the captain spread her arms wide. “And yours truly has lured him here. So do we want to put on a show or not? Are you not the least bit curious to see if the stories are true?” She teased as Alexis groaned. “I hate to admit it. I want to see the devil’s spawn. I want to see if he has horns like his father does.” Dandi laughed as she shook her head. “Now Cadence what do you say? After all, you deserve a break from what I heard from Howzer. Pretty please?” A soft huff was heard as the woman looked down in defeat. She waved her hand in agreement. “Fantastic! I promise you won’t regret it. Now. I am thinking the theme should be red and black.” Dandi grinned as she closed the scarlet door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling into dock turned out to be a lot more difficult than usual for the Lieutenant and his men but they finally managed it. He quickly advised different groups to split up and scan the city for any sign of the Golden Rose crew. This was something that Ironwood had advised the young man to do. Now what he had planned was exactly what the Commodore had advised him not to do. With Orion on his heels, Ehlu and a small group of men made their way through the port town and to the Blinded Fox tavern. 

When the men would enter the tavern, it would look completely different from the rowdy party that was happening only half an hour ago. Dimly lit by candles, there seemed to be a steady stream of patrons entering the tavern, most of them convening towards the back of the tavern. Confused, Orion went over to the bar. “What is going on here sir?” The large man looked up from his work as he looked at the much smaller man. “Oh? The Vivacious Vixen are about to come and perform. It is rare for them to do that. So you fellas are in for a treat.” Before Orion could ask more questions, Ehlu grabbed the boy and pulled him close to him. “Just relax. You are too stiff. And that will give us away.” He said quietly. “Can we have five rums? We have had a long journey at sea and we finally are getting a break.” The bartender nodded as he quickly poured up the rum. “Enjoy fellas. And enjoy the show.” Nodding, Ehlu and the group made their way over to where the others were at. 

The chatter among the growing group was a mixture of rowdy and calm as they all drank their various spirits. Ehlu began to carefully scan the growing crowd for any possible hint of the female Captain. Orion looked at the lieutenant scan the crowd before shaking his head. “She is not here. I have only seen her twice before. But she is definitely not here.” He sighed softly before taking a sip of his rum. “But you will know when she is here. She always makes some big scene about it.” Orion huffed in annoyance with the situation. “Now just relax quartermaster. We will get her. But for now, we are doing some research. Seeing if we can learn anything from the local point of view.” The redhead chuckled as he lightly shoved the green haired man. 

As if on cue, the room became silent as a stringed instrument began to play. Everyone’s face turned directly to the now opened door in the back of the tavern. Quietly, a group of women filed out the door to infront of the crowd. A few of the guys began to wolf whistle as the girls sat down in various chairs around them, cloaks draped over them. From behind the bartender cleared his throat. “The Vivacious Vixens and their special performer of the night, Rosalinda. No touching unless the girls do it first. Enjoy and behave.” He said sternly before another note could be heard from the string instrument. A bright light appeared from somewhere shining at the top of a set of stairs. There in the light stood, her blonde locks in waves, falling like a waterfall over the black cloak she wore. Before the crowd could applaud, the blonde slowly began walking down the stairs singing. “ _ There was a time. I don’t know when, I don’t have much time for men. But this is now and that was then, I’m learning. _ ” 

As she started down the stairs, a few of the men began to get antsy in their seats as if they knew what was going to happen next. Both Ehlu’s and Orion’s eyes were glued to the mysterious woman as she descended the stairs. Orion’s gaze lingered as he tried to discern if he knew the female singing. Ehlu was enamored with the professionalism from the singer as she continued. “ _ A girl alone, all on her own must try to have a heart of stone. So I try not to make it known my yearning. _ ” She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, sharing a coy smile as she popped open a golden fan. “ _ I try to show, I have no need. I really do, I don’t succeed. _ ” A wicked glint shined in the blonde’s eyes as she fanned herself. “ _ Sooooooooooo let’ssss brinnnngggg on the men! _ ” She belted as she threw off her cloak. At the same time, the other women threw off their own cloaks, revealing they were all wearing red corsets with black skirts, and tights. She made her way through the crowd singing. “ _ And let the fun begin, a little touch of sin. Why wait another minute? Step this way it's time for us to play! They say we may not pass this way again. So let's waste no more time. Bring on the men! _ ” ‘Rosalinda’ winked as she walked past Ehlu and his group causing a few low whistles from the other while Ehlu and Orion remained quiet. 

‘Rosalinda’ stopped short of the group and turned to face them. “ _ I always knew, I always said. A silk and lace in black and red. _ ” She slowly dipped her head down to ankle, before slowly moving back up her body dragging her hand up her leg. “ _ Will drive a man right off his head, it's easy! _ ” She popped up with a smirk. She turned and kept walking. One of the other girls took over singing. Orion watched the woman walk away when he saw it. He gasped softly as he grabbed Ehlu's wrist. The redhead turned to look at Orion in confusion. The quartermaster leaned in and whispered into his ear. “That is here. Rosalinda is Lyons.” Ehlu had turned in time to see the blonde looking at them with a knowing smirk. “ _ I suppose a rose by any name, the perfume and the pricks the same! _ ” The girls squealed as they all dispersed into the crowd, each grabbing someone and bringing them to the chairs up front. Ehlu’s eyes look through the group searching for the captain. The next thing the lieutenant knew, he was grabbed and pulled up by none other than the captain herself. She pushed him into the chair as she winked at him. She walked behind him, placing her hand on his shoulders. 

A pale blonde continued to sing the song as the girls danced and teased the men they had brought up to the chairs. Ehlu fought back the blush as he listened to the words being sung. Dandi soon worked her way in front of Ehlu as she sat in his lap. She took over the song. “ _ And men are mad about my afternoon tease” _ She smirked as she wiggled her hips against his causing a small noise to escape the redhead. “ _ They’re quite informal. I just do it to please. Those triple sandwiches are my favorite ones.”  _ She shifted one more time before she slowly stood up. Her hands travel down her back before cupping her ass in her hands. “ _ I’m also very partial to buns.”  _ She smirked as more wolf whistles could be heard as she disappeared from Ehlu’s view as the other girl joined into the song. The naval officer quickly stood up as the song entered its final chorus. The room was chaotic as several of his own men were distracted, only Orion and himself were alert somewhat. Ehlu’s attention was caught as he saw a flash of gold head back up the stairs. Before Orion could stop him, Ehlu disappeared up the stairs after the blonde.

Flashes of gold where Ehlu’s only signs that he was heading into the right direction. He turned the corner to only find it empty but he managed to see one of the doors shut in the nick of time. He quietly opened the last door in the hallway and closed it behind him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, the only light was the moonlight coming in through the window. Before the man could take another step into the room, he was pushed against the door, a dagger to his throat. “So. You are the Floren pup? I must say you look nothing like your father. A lot cuter for sure.” Dandi’s grey shimmered in the dark as she smiled at him. Taking a sharp breath in, Ehlu shifted a bit. “I do have a name siren witch.” This response caused the blonde to relax a bit and laugh. “As do I, Lieutenant Floren. But I can see that the quartermaster’s bitterness has rubbed off on you. And even Commodore’s denial. Dandi Lyons at your service~” She purred as she leaned in closer to him. “Now I already know what Ironwood has told you but he left a few things out of that conversation. You know why he calls me siren witch? I feel like you already know the answer to that, especially with you at half mast already.” She teased. 

Ehlu blushed deeply but thank god there was no other light to reveal it. With Dandi having relaxed on the dagger at his throat, Ehlu chuckled as he rolled his eyes a bit. “I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Lyons.” He shifted a bit uncomfortably. “Ironwood would never do something like that.” He managed to say right before the blonde laughed. “Oh? How naive and absolutely adorable of you. If you keep it up, you will get the nickname of the Commodore’s bitch.” She lightly pushed her knee between his legs as she spoke. “Believe it or not. James and I are on more than first name bases. You can say that I am a bit of a stress relief for the dear old Commodore. And maybe… If you play your car-” Before the captain could continue speaking, Ehlu quickly switched their positions, slamming Dandi’s hand against the wall causing her to drop the dagger. She was now pinned against the wall and Ehlu looming over her. She gasped as something inside of her lit aflame. The tension in the air was now thick between the two of them. “Don’t. Ever talk about Ironwood in that manner to me again.” Ehlu growled at her as he looked down at her. 

Before he could continue to speak, Dandi captured his lips with hers. The shock almost caused Ehlu to release his grip on the blonde but he managed to keep his resolve as he kissed her back. He knew he shouldn’t have but something told him to do it. The kiss lasted a second more before he pulled away from it. “Damnit.” He hissed as he let her go. “Don’t do that.” He turned his back to her. This caused Dandi to laugh. “Why not? No one will know that anything happened here~ On my life I would never tell a soul.” She walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his chest as she hugged him from behind. “You can’t deny your body of the pleasure it wants. It will drive you to insanity.” Her hands began to wonder his body as he jumped a bit. “Just a touch of sin. You only get to live once Lieutenant. Just live.” She purred into his ear as he turned to face her. His face was flush as his body was growing warm with each touch from her. “This is not right.” He muttered as he didn’t try to stop her. “If it is not right then… Why don’t you stop me?” She teased as she tugged at the buttons on his shirt. A few popped off before Ehlu roughly grabbed her arms. “I’ve never slept with the captain of anything before. James warned me about something like this happening.” He looked down at her. Another chuckled came from the pirate, this time a bit nervous. “Well I definitely recommend it.” She smirked as her hands dropped. “As for James, he knows nothing. He is too wrapped up in his image to understand that your needs come first over what others think. The world is in the hands of a new order. We don’t have time for the old men who want to try to keep everything the same as it was in the past.” Her fingers slowly walking up his chest. "Besides, James is not here. You are here. What are you going to do?"

Ehlu grabbed her hand that was slowly moving up his chest. His breathing had gotten a bit heavier the longer the blonde talked. "If I didn't know better, I would think you have casted a spell on me." This caused Dandi to laugh. "I mean I do know a bit of magic. But what you are feeling is not that." She smirked as she pushed her body into his. "Now Lieutenant. What do you want? Do you want to live life to the fullest?" He stood there for a moment, mostly trying to keep some semblance of control over his body. This woman was driving him mad with temptation and need. He leaned closer to her, going to capture her lips with his. 

Before the redhead could seal the deal, a loud crash was heard before Orion burst through the doors. There he found Ehlu pushed in a chair with a confused look on his face and no one else in the room. The quartermaster looked at him as he tried to catch his breath. "Are you ok? Did you find her?" Ehlu held back a groan as he nodded. "I am fine. I found her but she managed to slip me. She is a very talented window jumper it seems." He chuckled as he stood up, adjusting himself ever so slightly. "Are you ok Orion?" He looked at the taller man. "Honestly no. Those girls down there are savages. They swarmed the men as soon as the song was over." Ehlu sighed softly as he sat back down. “Well that did not go at all as planned. But I don’t need you to say you told me so either.” He rubbed his temples. “We will try again tomorrow. For now, Let’s head back and sleep.” The lieutenant stood up and made his way past the quartermaster making his way back to the navy ship. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleep proved to be more difficult than Ehlu had expected. The pirate captain was on his mind once he was alone. He tossed and turned but her golden blonde hair and captivating personality haunted his mind. Just right when he thought he was drifting off. A small pecking to be heard at his window. He annoyingly got up from his bed and to the window where he saw the same sparrow from earlier. It quietly danced around showing the note on its leg. Ehlu removed the note quietly as he read it. He smiled softly as he nodded at the little bird. He made sure his door was locked so that no one would come in while he was gone. Quickly dressing, the man climbed out of the window and down to the dock. There Ehlu disappeared into the town to meet up with the infamous Siren Witch. 

Not even wasting time knocking, Ehlu entered the familiar room from earlier in the night. He was about to speak when he was tackled onto the bed behind him. On top of the male was the blonde pirate captain with a smirk a mile long spread across her face. “Well it seems I know what the Lieutenant’s answer was to my question from earlier.” She purred as she straddled Ehlu. Feeling her warmth, Ehlu gulped as he felt himself almost immediately grow with excitement. This did not escape Dandi’s notice as she let out a chuckle. “It seems that the answer is very crystal clear.” Ehlu’s hands rested on her hips as he looked up at her. He pulled her down, capturing her lips with his. 

Finally it happened. It was as if a wildfire had ignited between the two. It became a blur for the two of them. Time seemed to come to a standstill as the two became just a ball of pleasure as the makeout session intensified. Ehlu growled at Dandi as she rolled her hips again against his. Without warning, he sat up and ripped the blonde’s shirt off. Dandi chuckled as she looked down at him. “Oh? Aren’tcha a bit feisty?” She smirked as she took off his own shirt. “You are lucky that I have a coat with me. I would have been very mad about having to walk about without a shirt. I might have had to punish you for that.” She laughed as Ehlu growled a bit more. “I don’t care. You are already punishing me enough.” He bucked his hips up into hers. This caused her to blushed deeply as she let out a low moan. “Is that so? Then you should do something about it, Floren. I am sure you are more than capable of doing it.” She teased as she dragged her teeth down his neck.

In a quick, fluid motion, Ehlu switched their positions, pinning the pirate captain underneath him. She gasped not expecting Ehlu to actually do it. She was used to the somewhat passive aggressive banter that her and Ironwood would do before it got this level. She blushed a bit as she looked up at Ehlu. “Fuck. That is hot.” She chuckled as Ehlu smirked down at her this time. “I bet you are used to being in control.” He held both of her hands in one hand as his other hand began to move down her body. “Maybe.” Dandi squirmed feeling his hand roam her body. “Well not right now. Because I am in charge.” He spread her legs with his knee as his hand made its way down to her pants. “Is that so Floren?” She smirked as she tried to once again to break his grip on her. Ehlu tightened his grip as he tsked her. “Now come on Lyons. Why don’t you let go of your control?” He teased as he slowly took off her pants, leaving her only in her underwear. Dandi squirmed a bit more as she was now almost completely naked underneath Ehlu. “Not so tough now are we Siren?” Ehlu growled a bit as he leaned in closer to her. She smirked a bit as she nipped at his lips. “Now come on Ehlu. I am just letting you have some fun before I take back over.” 

Before Ehlu could respond back to the snarky blonde underneath him, Dandi lunged up causing the male to stumble enough for her to take control. He started laughing from the unexpected nature of this moment as Dandi wasted no time in taking his pants and his underwear. Pushing him back, Dandi licked her lips a bit as she took in the entirety of his body. “For all things holy…. Who would have thought that you looked this amazing.” She purred as she crawled over him. She settled her hips against his. Ehlu blushed a bit from the sudden change. He smiled a bit goofy at her as he gently cupped her cheek in his hand. “Well I will take the compliment.” He smiled as he kissed her almost desperately. Dandi returned the kiss as she began to grind her hips against his. Placing his hand on her hips, Ehlu grinded back as both of their breathings increased as they continued. It was not long before Ehlu was almost to his breaking point. He groaned as he fumbled to remove her underwear. She chuckled softly as she helped him. She panted softly as she grabbed his hard member and guided it to her entrance. She slowly pushed him into her. Gasping, Dandi had to pause for a moment to catch her breath. “Fucking hell.” She moaned loudly as she held onto his shoulders. It took everything in Ehlu’s power not to lose control right then and there. Feeling her around him, it made his head spin. 

Once Dandi adjusted, she set her hips flesh with his. She looked down at him, her eyes slightly hazy from the pleasure she was already feeling. “Now Lieutenant you have been truly blessed by the gods.” She chuckled a bit as she tested the waters, rolling her hips against his, both letting out a moan in unison. This was all the blonde needed to hear. Placing her hand on his chest, Dandi began to move her hips back and forth as she started to ride the naval officer below her. Every so often, the red head would thrust up into the blonde, causing her to stutter in her movements, almost as if he was too much for her to keep going. But she pushed forward. She was not about to let someone best her, especially someone from the navy. 

Ehlu’s mind was on the verge of melting but he knew that even this was a game. It had to be. Through every moan and movement, the pirate captain was already three steps ahead of him. He had to combat her in his own way. He took note of her movement every time he thrusted up into her. Her hesitation was clear as if it was almost too much for her in a good way. There was no disgust in her face as she moved, there was nothing but pure bliss. He decided to test the water as he tried to sit up. This was met with her pushing him back down rather forcefully. He knew then that she wanted to maintain the control. But he wasn’t going to allow  that to happen for much longer. He waited patiently as she rode him, for his moment to flip her onto the bed. The sudden change in their position nearly caused Dandi to white out. She gasped as she looked up at Ehlu. He simply smirked down at her. He leaned down to kiss her as he started to thrust into her quickly. His thrusts were not rough at the moment but they were quick and deep.

Dandi’s thoughts were blurred as Ehlu took control. She cried out through Ehlu’s kiss as he thrusted into her. Her hips bucked forward meeting his thrust. Her hands moved up to push him back a bit from kissing. “Y-You are a little sneak.” She moaned as Ehlu laughed. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He feigned innocence as he slowed down before thrusting deeply into her. She gasped once more as her back arched. She wasn’t going to last much longer with him doing this to her. Ehlu seemed to take note of this as her body became flush as he continued. He smiled at her knowing it wouldn’t be much longer. He leaned down as he sweetly captured her lips picking a steady pace. He held her close as she struggled a bit, mostly as her body edged closer and closer to release. 

Her mind blurred and flooded, Dandi didn’t know how to properly react to such actions presented by Ehlu. She usually was the one in control, even when she was in the submissive role. Even then she was pulling the strings, getting what she wanted and when she wanted it. But with Ehlu, Dandi had no control. She was like putty in his hands as he made love to her. She couldn’t fight back, she could hardly think as she was nothing but a moaning mess underneath him. Lost in the pleasure, Dandi’s desperation was clear as she returned Ehlu’s kiss without hesitation. It wasn’t long when her body seized and she clenched around him. His pace picked up as she came. This time he was a bit rough with his movement as he shortly came as well. The two of them collapsed onto the bed together, both reeling from climax. The air around them was still charged with sex lingering for a moment as the two catched their breath. Ehlu was the first to speak up after a moment of silence. “I can’t believe that happened.” Dandi too was at a loss for words. She hardly believed it happened herself. Not that she managed to lure Ehlu but how defenseless she was and how out of control she was with the whole thing. It scared her. 

Everything had changed. Dandi simply looked at him before she smiled at him. Something seemed different about her now but Ehlu couldn’t put his finger on it. “Of course it happened. Now just shut up and enjoy it.” She buried her face into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was not long after, she could hear the soft snores coming from the Lieutenant. She laid there beside him before closing her eyes and drifting off herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ehlu awoke to the sound of the pitter patter of rain hitting the window. Groggily, he sat up rubbing his eyes. It was still night, or at least the early morning for the sun was not trying to peak its way through the clouds and the town was still sleeping around him. He looked around and realized he was not on the ship. It took him a moment to realize where he actually was. He blushed a bit as he looked down at the now empty bed. Panicked, the red head looked around and found nothing. Dandi had already left sometime while he was asleep. He frowned a bit hoping that she would be there when he awoke but he should know better than that. They were technically enemies. Why would she still be there? He sighed as he got up and gathered his clothes to put them one. As he slipped on his jacket, he felt something in his breast pocket. Confused, he pulled something out. A note. 

**_Come and find me Ehlu. I will be waiting_ **

**_Xoxo Dandi Lyons_ **

A small smile spread across Ehlu’s face as he folded the note back up and placed it back in his pocket. He left the room and returned to his quarters on the ship. No one the wiser to what he had done in the night. The morning came with signs that the Golden Rose has set sail in the night. Whispers could be heard that the Rose moved north to the larger town of Galway. As soon as the location was provided, the Lieutenant had his crew set sail for the northern town. As he knew and everyone else knew,  it is always a cat and mouse game. 


End file.
